1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a coaxial connector and a camera module having the same.
2. Background Art
As a coaxial connector which is connected to a plug for a coaxial cable, there is a coaxial connector which has a shield and a contact, in which a terminal part of the contact is disposed in a cylindrical part of the shield, and a gap between the cylindrical part and the terminal part is filled with an insulating material (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 is JP-A-2007-35587.